Łzy Jedi
by TrustNo1PL
Summary: Migawki z życia Obi-Wana Kenobiego, począwszy od wydarzeń z Mrocznego Widma. Kilka momentów, w których słynny w całej Republice Generał Kenobi płakał. Wszystko wokół więzi z jego Mistrzem, Qui-Gon Jinnem. No-slash.


N/A Jaka by nie była nowa Trylogia (choć mi się podoba), to trzeba przyznać, że jej naprawdę mocną stroną jest Obi-Wan Kenobi. Zarówno jako postać, jak i jako aktorski kunszt Ewana McGregora. I tak sobie myślę, po wielu miesiącach roztrząsania tamtych wydarzeń, po rozbijaniu ich na czynniki pierwsze, po grzebaniu w przeszłości Obi-Wana wykraczającej poza filmowe wydarzenia, że jest to najciekawsza postać całej sagi. Ciekawsza od samego Anakina. Na dodatek relacja Obi-Wana z Qui-Gonem zawsze wywoływała jakieś dziwne dreszcze na moich plecach...

* * *

***  
Trzymał nieruchome ciało w ramionach, płacząc. Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi szlochał rozpaczliwie, tuląc do siebie martwego Qui-Gon Jinn'a – swego mistrza, mentora i najbliższego mu człowieka. Łzy skapywały na twarz pogrążonego w wiecznym śnie Mistrza Jedi i niknęły w jego idealnie przystrzyżonej brodzie.

W głowie Obi-Wana kołatały się słowa mistrza. Anakin. Tylko o Anakinie myślał i mówił Qui-Gon w swoich ostatnich chwilach. O Wybrańcu. Obi-Wan nie miał czasu zaprotestować, nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, nie pożegnał się z konającym nauczycielem, tylko automatycznie obiecał wypełnić jego ostatnią wolę. Wyszeptane odruchowo, niemal bezmyślnie: „tak, mistrzu", zamiast tego, co powinien był powiedzieć. Że wcale nie chce być jeszcze rycerzem, że nie czuje się gotowy przejść Prób, że potrzebuje swojego mistrza, że musi się jeszcze wiele od niego nauczyć. Że nie jest gotowy, by żyć bez niego.

A teraz było już za późno.

* * *

Nie wiedział ile czasu upłynęło, nim ktoś dotknął jego ramienia. Strząsnął gniewnym ruchem dłoń, próbującą odciągnąć go od ciała Qui-Gona. Bez słowa podniósł się z ziemi, odnalazł miecz świetlny Jinna i przyczepił go do pasa. Pochylił się nad ciałem i podniósł je bez trudu. Słowa mówiącego coś żołnierza docierały do niego jak zza ściany.

- Sith nie żyje – powiedział bezbarwnym tonem, trzymając w ramonach martwego nauczyciela. _Mój Mistrz także, _dodał w myślach – Prowadź.

Nie miał czasu na żałobę. Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Zwycięstwo na Naboo wprawiło całą Republikę w euforię. Świętowaniu nie było końca. Tylko w jego sercu ziała lodowatym zimnem samotności pustka po Qui-Gonie, tylko on czuł, jakby razem z utraconym mistrzem, wyrwano mu kawałek duszy. Bo i po części tak było. W miejscu więzi łączącej go Mocą z jego Mistrzem został tylko ból – zarówno fizyczny, towarzyszący umierającemu Qui-Gonowi, jak i jego własny, psychiczny, po stracie człowieka, który był mu ojcem.

* * *

- Mistrzu Yoda... Dałem Qui-Gonowi moje słowo. Będę szkolił Anakina – Obi-Wan starał się brzmieć pewnie i stanowczo. Yoda, wyraźnie podirytowany, ruszył w stronę wyjścia – Bez zgody Rady, jeśli będę musiał...

Yoda zamarł w pół kroku.

- Niepokorność Qui-Gona w tobie wyczuwam. Nie trzeba... – westchnął – Zgodę swoją Rada ci daje. Uczniem Skywalker twoim będzie.

Obi-Wan, zamiast ulgi, poczuł jakby ktoś go uderzył w głowę. Stało się. Wypełni wolę swojego mistrza.

Zaczął podnosić się z ziemi, ale Yoda przyglądał mu się bacznie.

- Mistrzu Yoda? – Kenobi spojrzał pytająco na niską postać.

- Ze stratą swojego mistrza pogodzić się musisz – Yoda patrzył na niego współczująco – Wielki ból w tobie wyczuwam, tęsknotę ogromną.

Obi-Wan wbił wzrok w podłogę. Cóż, nie potrafił ukryć uczuć tak dobrze, jak myślał, że potrafi.

- Tak, Mistrzu Yoda – przytaknął, choć cisnęło mu się na usta pytanie, jak ma tego dokonać. Stary Jedi patrzył na niego, jakby czytając w jego myślach.

- Qui-Gona w sercu nosić będziesz zawsze. W tobie on żyć będzie. Ukojenie w Mocy znajdziesz.

Obi-Wan pokiwał głową bez przekonania. Yoda uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Uporządkować to w sobie musisz, nim Skywalkera szkolić zaczniesz. Całej twojej uwagi on potrzebować będzie. Zadanie trudne przed tobą. Jeśli jednak mistrz twój tobie powierzyć je zechciał, zdolny do tego jesteś.

Obi-Wan nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Wstał i skłonił się nisko, po czym odwrócił się do okna, próbując opanować wzruszenie. Yoda zamruczał pod nosem i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. W drzwiach zatrzymał się ponownie i, nie odwracając się, rzekł:

- Skywalker wybrańcem według Qui-Gona jest, w kwesti tej ufasz mu wbrew sobie, hmmm? Czemu więc wierzyć nie chcesz, że zadaniu sprostać możesz? Qui-Gona powodem do dumy i chluby byłeś, Padawanie.

Obi-Wan wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, pomiędzy szlochem, a prychnięciem.

- Nigdy ci Qui-Gon nie powiedział... – Yoda nie wydawał się zaskoczony, raczej zrezygnowany – Największą radością jego byłeś, Padawanie. W sobie tę wiedzę odnaleźć musisz.

I odszedł, stukając laską. Łzy przesłoniły Kenobiemu widok na królewskie ogrody.

* * *

- Wiem dokładnie, kiedy myślisz o Qui-Gonie... – trzynastoletni Anakin spoglądał na niego bez swego zwykłego rozbawienia wymieszanego z wyzwaniem – Twoje oczy się zmieniają... Tak jak teraz.

Obi-Wan rzucił mu długie, badawcze spojrzenie. Jego uczeń nie odwrócił wzroku.

- Masz rację, Anakinie – jego głos zabrzmiał jakoś dziwnie – Myślałem o Qui-Gonie.

- Tęsknisz za nim, mistrzu? – w głosie Skywalkera dało się wyczuć coś łagodnego, coś na kształt współczucia.

- Pogodziłem się z jego odejściem – Obi-Wan wiedział, że nie o to chodzi jego padawanowi, ale jakoś nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło odpowiednie słowa.

- Wątpię – Anakin, jak zwykle zbyt pewny siebie, potrząsnął głową – I w takich chwilach naprawdę nie wiem co o tym wszystkim myśleć...

- Co masz na myśli? – w tonie Kenobiego zaszła błyskawiczna zmiana, zniknęła wszelka łagodność, zastąpiona oficjalną, chłodną szorstkością. Anakina to nie zniechęciło.

- Wybacz mistrzu, jeśli urażę cię tymi słowami... Czasem myślę, co by było, gdyby Qui-Gon nie zginął w walce z Sithem.

W jednej sekundzie Obi-Wan pojął do czego zmierza jego uczeń. Rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie, ale nie zdołał ukryć przed swoim uczniem, że te słowa go zabolały. Anakin rozważał, jak było by, gdyby szkolił go Qui-Gon...

Nie przypominał sobie, by w okresie padawańskim jemu też towarzyszyły takie myśli. Mając 13 lat, padł Qui-Gonowi do stóp, błagając go, by mógł zostać jego uczniem. Dla niego Qui-Gon zawsze był najlepszym, jedynym i wymarzonym mistrzem. Widać nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie ze strony swojego podopiecznego.

- Zapewne to mistrz Jinn by cię szkolił, nie ja, padawanie – wiedział, że brzmi zbyt ostro, ale nie umiał tego powstrzymać. Nie był Qui-Gonem, łagodnym i dobrym, wyrozumiałym ponad konieczność.

- Nie sądzę... – nastolatka nie zrażała oschłość mistrza – Mistrz Qui-Gon nie potrafiłby cię odepchnąć.

Obi-Wan poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Stare, niedotykane od lat, rany znów zabolały. Wspomnienie tamtego okropnego uczucia odrzucenia, kiedy Qui-Gon przed Radą Jedi oznajmił, że weźmie Anakina na swojego padawana, znów go dopadło.

Nie porozmawiali o tym głębiej, nie było czasu. Po wielu miesiącach Obi-Wan nauczył się z tym żyć, wmawiając sobie, że faktycznie był już gotów na Próby, że wyszkolenie Wybrańca było najważniejsze, że to nie tak, że Qui-Gon go nie chciał... Pozornie udało mu się zapomnieć, ale odłamek utkwił w jego sercu i był tam przez te wszystkie lata.

- Mistrz Jinn chciał wyszkolić ciebie, jako Wybrańca. Zrobiłby wszystko, co konieczne, by to osiągnąć – starał się brzmieć pewnie, obojętnie i rzeczowo. Mina Anakina nie świadczyła o jego sukcesie.

- Pamiętam tamtą rozmowę przed Radą. Pamiętam twoje przerażnie, mistrzu. I twój rozpaczliwy gest poparcia dla Qui-Gona. I to, jak bardzo drżały mu dłonie, gdy kładł mi je na ramionach. Nie zdecydowałby się.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć, padawanie? – Obi-Wan zniżył głos niemal do szeptu, na poły złowrogiego i rozpaczliwego.

- Qui-Gon cię kochał – Anakin patrzył na niego dziwnie – Nigdy by cię nie zostawił. Gdybyś mu o tym powiedział...

- Dosyć, Anakinie – Kenobi przerwał mu gwałtownym ruchem ręki – Masz pracę do wykonania, idź spełnić swój obowiązek.

Chłopak patrzył na niego, jakby badając, czy może coś jeszcze dodać.

- Temat jest skończony, padawanie. Odejdź – rozkazał mężczyzna, odwracając się do okna.

Niebo nad Coruscant zaciągnięte było chmurami, zbierało się na deszcz. Obi-Wan zacisnął powieki, próbując powstrzymać łzy.

_Gdybym mu o tym powiedział..._

On też pamiętał ten dzień. Chwilę przed propozycją Qui-Gona, że sam zajmie się szkoleniem Anakina, poczuł, jak przez ich więź przepływa prośba o przebaczenie. Zanim zdążył skojarzyć fakty, usłyszał, jak zostaje odtrącony. Jak lata spędzone u boku niepokornego, sławnego w całym Zakonie Qui-Gon Jinna, przestają się liczyć z powodu jednego chłopca. Jak ponad 8 lat jego starań, by być idealnym padawanem stają się niczym, wobec 9-letniego, uzdolnionego technicznie niewolnika.

Qui-Gon ani razu nie rozmawiał z nim o podejściu do Prób. Nawet nie wspomninał, że ich czas się zbliża. A Obi-Wan niespecjalnie do nich się śpieszył. Owszem, jako młodzik bez swojego mistrza, bardzo chciał być rycerzem. Ale kiedy znalazł się u boku Qui-Gona, gdy przełamali pierwsze lody i stali się sobie naprawdę bliscy, niechętnie myślał o zakończeniu okresu padawana. Jakaś cząstka jego, ta do której się nie przyznawał przed nikim, nawet przed samym sobą, łamała Kodeks Jedi. Tą cząstką był przywiązany do swojego mistrza i był prawie pewien, że i on nie był święty w tej kwestii. Z błędnego przekonania wyleczył go tamten dzień.

Obi-Wan był jednak lojalny wobec swego mentora nawet w takiej sytuacji. Poparł jego postulat, choć wiedział, że nie przejdzie Prób. Na pewno nie w takich okolicznościach, nie odrzucony przez człowieka, na którego akceptacji zależało mu najbardziej na świecie.

Qui-Gon nie odezwał się. Zerknął na niego tylko, a przez więź wysłał proste: „dobrze, padawanie". Obi-Wan czuł, że zaczyna brakować mu oddechu. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zmusił się do słuchania.

- Niewiele więcej mogę go nauczyć – słowa Qui-Gona bolały niczym oparzenia od świetlnego miecza. W jego głowie obcy głos powiedział rozpaczliwym tonem: „nieprawda Mistrzu, jeszcze bardzo dużo mogę się od ciebie nauczyć", a Obi-Wan dopiero widząc odwracającego się w jego stronę Qui-Gona, zorientował się, że starszy mężczyzna odebrał tę wiadomość przez ich więź. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Gdy Yoda oznajmił, że o dalszych losach Anakina zadecydują później, poczuł ulgę. Na razie był bezpieczny. Na razie nikt go nie odłączy od mistrza. Zyskał czas. Może zdoła przekonać Qui-Gona, że szkolenie Skywalkera nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Może chociaż poprosi go, by dał mu jeszcze trochę czasu. A przynajmniej powie mu, jako padawan, że nie chce opuszczać jego boku, że bycie jego uczniem to najlepsze, co mogło go w życiu spotkać.

Obi-Wan nie był egoistą. Nigdy nim nie był. Może dlatego, że niezbyt udane początki kariery jako Jedi nauczyły go pokory, a może dlatego, że wychowywał go najmniej egoistyczny Mistrz Jedi, jaki chodził po świecie. Ale tego jednego, okropnego dnia, pragnął czegoś dla siebie po raz pierwszy. Pragnął pozostać uczniem Qui-Gona.

Jak się okazało, Moc nie chciała spełnić jego pragnienia.

Pamiętał ich rozmowę przed wylotem z Corusant. Po dziś dzień wyrzucał sobie głupotę. Dlaczego, na litość, nie powiedział Qui-Gonowi jak się czuje? Dlaczego chciał go pouczać i przekonywać – jego, wiecznego outsidera, najbardziej niezależnego i niepokornego Jedi swoich czasów – nie wiedział. A przecież z góry wiadome było, że nie przekona Qui-Gona żadnym racjonalnym argumentem.

Obserwował z pokładu, jak Qui-Gon rozmawia z Anakinem, kucając przed nim. Poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Gdy Qui-Gon wziął go na swojego ucznia, miał 13 lat, a nim rozwinęła się ich więź, nim Qui-Gon polubił go na tyle, by rozmawiać z nim bardziej swobodnie, nie trzeba było przed nim kucać. Szybko odegnał złe uczucia, oddychając głęboko i skupiając się na teraźniejszości. Najbliższym zadaniem była ochrona królowej. Potem pomyśli co dalej.

Nie było „potem". Podróż minęła na naradach i ani chwili nie spędził z Qui-Gonem sam na sam. Mistrz zresztą zdawał się go unikać. Próbował przekazać mu przez ich więź, że potrzebuje rozmowy, ale starszy mężczyzna blokował przekaz. Obi-Wan nigdy nie czuł się tak przeraźliwie samotny, jak tej nocy, na statku między Coruscant, a Naboo. Jak się okazało później, uczucie to miało mu towarzyszyć od tego dnia przez tysiące kolejnych.

Owszem, podjął jeszcze jedną próbę powiedzenia Qui-Gonowi jak się czuje. Stojąc na bagnistym brzegu jeziora na Naboo stwierdził, że jeśli nie teraz, to już nigdy się nie odważy.

- Yyyy... – przełknął ślinę – Przepraszam mistrzu za moje zachowanie. Nie na miejscu było to, że spierałem się z tobą w sprawie chłopca... – mimo wzroku wbitego w ziemię, czuł na sobie spojrzenie Jinna. I gdy już miał poprosić go o to, by mógł u jego boku pobierać nauki jeszcze przez jakiś czas, górę wziął Obi-Wan-altruista. Ten, który nie upomina się o swoje, ten który dobro innych stawia przed swoim dobrem. Wierny uczeń swojego mistrza zapatrzonego w Żywą Moc.

- I jestem wdzięczny, iż uznałeś mnie za gotowego do podjęcia Prób – powiedział, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Coś w jego wnętrzu pękło. Nie umiał paść przed Mistrzem Jedi Qui-Gon Jinnem na kolana, jak kiedyś, 8 lat wcześniej. Nie był już tamtym Obi-Wanem, zdesperowanym dzieciakiem pragnącym spełnić swe marzenia. Był mężczyzną, padawanem u kresu swojego szkolenia, którego mistrz uznał za gotowego.

Qui-Gon uśmiechał się jakoś dziwnie, jakby wiedząc, że nie to chciał mu powiedzieć.

- Byłeś dobrym uczniem, Obi-Wanie. I jesteś dużo mądrzejszy ode mnie – położył mu dłoń na ramieniu – Przeczuwam, że będziesz wielkim rycerzem Jedi – uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy. Przez moment Obi-Wan miał nadzieję, że Qui-Gon zmieni zdanie, że zrozumie, że zauważy. Ale starszy mężczyzna popatrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę i odwrócił się znów w stronę jeziora.

A on stał tam, czując że zaschło mu w gardle i próbując opanować chęć zwymiotowania. Nie był wcale taki dorosły. Był po prostu mniej zuchwały i bardziej pokorny. Sukces w kategoriach Jedi.

Tylko pustka po Qui-Gonie, który już wtedy, przed walką z Sithem, użył słowa: „byłeś", jakoś nie chciała się wkomponować w ten jego sukces.

* * *

- Qui-Gon?!

Słowa Mistrza Yody wprawiły go w osłupienie. Gdy jednak pierwszy szok minął, pojawiło się zwątpienie – jak, do licha, było to możliwe? Przecież nie było możliwości powrotu „z tamtej strony" po zjednoczeniu się z Mocą.

Choć kodeks Jedi mówił o braku przywiązania do kogokolwiek, Obi-Wan nigdy nie wyzbył się do końca tęsknoty za swoim mistrzem. Mimo upływu lat, wciąż miał przed oczami twarz swego mentora, w uszach brzmiał mu jego głos, a wspomnienie ojcowskiej miłości, jaką obdarzał go Qui-Gon budziło w nim żal za utraconym na zawsze człowieku, który go wychował, ukształtował i uczynił rycerzem Jedi. I choć niezliczone godziny spędzone na medytacji, pozwoliły mu uporać się z poczuciem winy i odpowiedzialności za śmierć Jinn'a, ciągle zdarzało się, że dopadała go niebezpieczna i bardzo bolesna myśl: „co by było, gdybym go wtedy nie zostawił, gdybym zdążył?".

Z pewnością nie zostałby w tak ekspresowym tempie mistrzem, a Anakin nie byłby jego, tylko Qui-Gon'a padawanem i być może nie dałby się zwieść Ciemnej Stronie. Qui-Gon by nie zawiódł jako nauczyciel, on wiedziałby jak sprawić, by Anakin wypełnił swoje przeznaczenie, by stał się godnym bycia Wybrańcem. Pod jego kierownictwem Anakin przywróciłby równowagę Mocy, a nie przeszedłby na jej Ciemną Stronę... Gdyby Qui-Gon żył, wszystko byłoby zupełnie inaczej.

Jednak jego mistrz nie żył od lat, Anakin porzucił Jasną Stronę, Republika legła w gruzach, a Jedi zostali wyrżnięci bez litości. Wszystko przepadło.

A jeśli możliwość powrotu była? Jeśli pierwszy dokonał tego właśnie Qui-Gon?

Obi-Wan poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. Znów usłyszeć głos mistrza?

***  
- Obi-Wanie... – cichy głos, jakby echo, zabrzmiał we wnętrzu jego umysłu. Zacisnął mocniej powieki, wziął głęboki oddech.

- Spinać nie musisz się, Mocy poprowadzić się daj – dotarł do niego głos Yody siedzącego obok – Uszy otworzyć musisz, umysł oczyścić.

Spróbował się rozluźnić, pozwolić Mocy przepływać przez jego ciało swobodnie. Delikatne mrowienie wzdłuż kręgosłupa, tak znajome, a tak dawno nieodczuwane, przypomniało mu, jak cudownym uczuciem jest zjednoczenie z Mocą, oddanie się jej, zawierzenie.

I wtedy go usłyszał.

- Obi-Wanie.

- Mistrzu... – szepnął, czując jak pod zamkniętymi powiekami gromadzą się łzy – Mistrzu... – powtórzył, niezdolny do sformuowania jakiejkolwiek myśli. Nie mógł się skupić, po części przez głos Qui-Gona, ale przede wszystkim przez ich więź, która nagle, po tylu latach przeraźliwej pustki, ożyła na nowo. Nie tylko znów słyszał swojego mistrza. Znów go czuł. Samotność znikła, jakby nigdy jej nie było.

- Mój kochany chłopcze... – Qui-Gon też z trudem opanowywał wruszenie, jego głos drżał, ale Obi-Wan widział oczami wyobraźni uśmiech na twarzy mentora.

- Tęskniłem za tobą, mistrzu – wykrztusił z siebie Kenobi, czując się jak mały chłopiec, który odnalazł ojca po zgubieniu się w lesie. Niemal zapomniał, że siedzi obok Mistrza Yody w swojej grocie w górach Tatooine, że od lat sam jest mistrzem Jedi i zwyczajnie mu nie wypada. Oczy go piekły, policzki paliły i nie mógł powstrzymać chłopięcego uśmiechu.

Nie zauważył nawet że Yoda, z tajemniczym wyrazem twarzy, bezszelestnie opuścił pomieszczenie.

- Ja za tobą także, mój padawanie... Choć powinienem powiedzieć: mistrzu Kenobi. Czy wolisz: generale Kenobi? – rozbawienie w głosie Jinna pomału zdobywało przewagę nad wzruszeniem. Obi-Wan zaśmiał się krótko, przełykając łzy i wciągając gwałtownie powietrze.

- Zawiodłem, mistrzu... Zawiodłem ciebie, zawiodłem Anakina, zawiodłem Moc... – wymamrotał po kilku chwilach, pochylając głowę, jak uczeń oczekujący reprymendy – Nie zdołałem wyszkolić go tak, jak oczekiwałeś...

- Obi-Wanie – głos stał się stanowczy, ale łagodny. Przez więź dotarło do niego kojące ciepło drugiej osoby – To nie twoja wina. To ja, wbrew zaleceniom Rady, poleciłem ci szkolić Anakina...

- Gdybyś ty był jego mistrzem, nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego... Starałem się naśladować ciebie, być takim nauczycielem, jak ty dla mnie, ale zawiodłem... – Obi-Wan czuł, że musi w końcu zrzucić z siebie ciężar, że musi się komuś wytłumaczyć, nawet jeśli dostanie naganę, nawet jeśli usłyszy w głosie mistrza zawód, co zawsze sprawiało mu nawiększy ból.

- Mój chłopcze... – Qui-Gon nie wydawał się być na niego zły, przeciwnie – jego głos wciąż był ciepły i przyjazny. Kenobi oczami wyobraźni widział, jak starszy mężczyzna siada obok niego i kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu – Jeśli ktoś zawiódł, to tylko ja... A, patrząc na moje porażki jako nauczyciel, nie byłbym taki pewien, że Anakin nie przeszedłby na Ciemną Stronę, gdyby był moim padawanem...

Obi-Wan przypomniał sobie o Xanatosie i jego upadku. Chciał już zaprotestować, powiedzieć, że to zupełnie inna sytuacja, ale Qui-Gon nie dał mu na to szansy.

- Tylko ty, Obi-Wanie, jesteś dla mnie powodem do dumy...

- Mistrzu... – z piersi Kenobiego wyrwał się szloch. Tyle lat czekał na te słowa, tyle nieprzespanych nocy po śmierci Qui-Gona spędził, zastanawiając się, co poszło nie tak, dlaczego został odrzucony, odepchnięty.

Qui-Gon jakby usłyszał jego myśli. Westchnął ciężko. Głos mu drżał:

- Mój mały... – Obi-Wan zacisnął pięści i zapłakał, słysząc te słowa. Qui-Gon przestał go tak nazywać niedługo po jego 18 urodzinach. Nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił.

Moc wokół niego zawibrowała. Więź aż zadrżała od ogromu pozytywnej energii, którą przesyłał mu mistrz. Niemal czuł oplatające go szerokie ramiona swego mentora.

- Przepraszam cię... – wyszeptał Qui-Gon – Za późno zdałem sobie sprawę, jak bardzo cię skrzywdziłem wtedy. Nie zdążyłem cię przeprosić, błagać o wybaczenie, mój mały... – głos mu się załamał. Więź wypełnił płacz niepokornego mistrza. Słysząc to, Obi-Wan odetchnął i zebrał w sobie całą synowską miłość, całe przywiązanie – to wszystko, czego Kodeks zabraniał, co ukrywał przez tyle lat – i wysłał przez więź. I wyobraził sobie, że tuli się do swojego mistrza, że przyciska twarz do jego piersi, że obejmuje go w pasie i nie wypuszcza.

Qui-Gon jakby wstrzymał oddech. Gdy jego głos znów zabrzmiał w umyśle Kenobiego, było w nim coś innego, niż dotychczas. Jakaś powaga i skupienie. Przez chwilę Obi-Wan myślał, że zostanie potępiony za tę słabość.

- Obi-Wanie... Wybaczysz mi kiedyś? Wybaczysz to, co ci uczyniłem? Nie wiem, jak mogłem być taki ślepy. Nie wiem, jak mogłem ci to zrobić. Jak mogłem nigdy nie powiedzieć ci, jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz, jak bardzo jestem z ciebie dumny... jak bardzo cię kocham, synu.

Kenobi zamarł, nie wierząc temu, co właśnie usłyszał. Więź zawibrowała, pełna napięcia. Moc falowała w przedziwny sposób.

A on zaczął się śmiać. Tak, jak nie śmiał się od wielu, wielu lat. Jak miał już nigdy się nie śmiać.

Tylko kilka chwil Qui-Gon zdawał się być zbity z tropu. Wkrótce dołączył do swego padawana, śmiejąc się razem z nim.

Uspokoili się po kilku minutach. Obi-Wan wziął kilka głębszych oddechów.

- Jak mógłbym ci nie wybaczyć, mistrzu? – zaczął cicho, ostrożnie – Oczywiście, że ci wybaczam. Wybaczyłem ci już dawno. Byłeś mi ojcem i zawsze nim pozostaniesz, bez względu na to, jak bardzo mnie czasem denerwujesz... – uśmiechnął się, widząc oczami wyobraźni minę starszego mężczyzny.

- Miałem rację wtedy na Naboo – jesteś wielkim rycerzem, Obi-Wanie, o wiele potężniejszym i mądrzejszym, niż ja. Zawsze nim byłeś. To zaszczyt, móc nazwać cię swoim padawanem – Qui-Gon był poważny, ale uśmiechał się – Byłem niesamowitym szczęściarzem, żeś wybrał mnie wtedy na swojego mistrza. Jestem szczęściarzem po dziś dzień... I, zanim zaczniesz protestować, mówię ci – nie protestuj. Wiemy obydwaj, że to prawda. Ty po prostu jesteś zbyt skromny, by to przyznać.

Obi-Wan westchnął.

- Ale Anakin... – zaczął. Qui-Gon przerwał mu ostro.

- Anakin podąża ścieżką, jaką wybrała dla niego Moc. Wiem, że Mistrz Yoda zasugerował, iż przepowiednia mogła być źle zinterpretowana, ale ja bym nie był tego taki pewny... Niezbadane są ścieżki Mocy, Obi-Wanie. Nie trać wiary.

- Tak, mistrzu – przytaknął gorliwie, jak za dawnych, padawańskich czasów. Qui-Gon zaśmiał się serdecznie.

Milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę, czując swoją obecność i ciesząc się nią.

- Mistrzu? – odezwał się w końcu Kenobi, znów onieśmielony.

- Tak?

- Zostaniesz ze mną? – czuł się żałośnie i był pewien, że tym pytaniem skutecznie burzy zbyt wysokie mniemanie swego mistrza o nim, ale ostatnie wydarzenia i ta niespodziewana możliwość porozmawiania z utraconym przedwcześnie mentorem trochę go rozmiękczyła.

- Zawsze byłem i zawsze będę z tobą... – głos Qui-Gon'a znów zdradzał wzruszenie – Nauczę cię, jak po śmierci zachować świadomość w Mocy. Wszystkiego cię nauczę... jeśli chcesz.

- Przecież wiesz... – wyszeptał Obi-Wan, uśmiechając się. W tych ciemnych czasach pojawiło się coś pozytywnego w jego życiu.

* * *

Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się. Ich kwatery w Świątyni. Stał po środku mieszkania, które dzielił z Qui-Gonem przez wszystkie lata spędzone jako jego uczeń. A przed nim, uśmiechając się delikatnie, stał sam Qui-Gon.

- Obi-Wanie...

Głos mistrza brzmiał mu w uszach, nie tylko wewnątrz umysłu. Zrobił krok naprzód. Qui-Gon wykonał kolejny i nagle stali na przeciwko siebie na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Dwie pary niebieskich oczu wpatrywały się w siebie w skupieniu.

Obi-Wan wyciągnął dłoń, dotykając rękawa szaty stojącego przed nim mistrza. Szorstki materiał, tak znajomy, tak bliski, pozostał pod jego palcami. Odważył się na więcej. Pod szatą wyczuł ciepłe, materialne, solidne i jak najbardziej żywe ciało. Stał tak przez kilka chwil, wpatrując się w swoje palce zaciśnięte na przedramieniu Qui-Gona.

- Mój mały... – szepnął dziwnie zachrypnięty mężczyzna. Spojrzał na jego twarz, po policzkach płynęły mu łzy. Prawdziwe, mokre i słone łzy.

Nie zdołał powstrzymać rozpaczliwego szlochu ulgi. W tej samej chwili otoczyły go szerokie, silne ramiona jego mistrza, zamykając go w ciasnym uścisku. Objął Qui-Gona, przycisnął twarz do jego piersi i, słysząc bicie jego serca, zapłakał. W całym swoim życiu Obi-Wan tak nie płakał, jak w dniu swojej śmierci, w dniu, w którym znów był z najbliższym mu człowiekiem, ze swoim mentorem i nauczycielem. Wypłakiwał cały swój ból, całe lata tęsknoty, cały smutek, wszystko to, z czym zmagał się długie lata. A jednocześnie płakał ze szczęścia.

Qui-Gon oparł brodę na czubku jego głowy.

- Już dobrze, mój mały... – mamrotał, głaszcząc go po plecach – Już dobrze...


End file.
